happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Yong feng/New episode Template?
Final results Yong Feng (Reply←→ ) 00:16, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Alright, it seems the template is done. It can be applied to all episode page. There is no need to separate the templates, it can be applied on all episodes (including irregulars). Notice, not all codes has to be put, so if an things is not stated it will not appear on it, for example "air date", if it not stated it will not appear. Also note, if the Featuring Role or Appearances is None. Simply don't add "|Featuring =" and "|Appearances = " in the template code. The new template can be applied on all episodes. But may take a bit time to get applied on all episodes. Template is named "Episode". As it already contain an build-in SectionsTabNav, the separate is not needed. Update 25/02/2015 Yong Feng (Reply←→ ) 21:55, February 25, 2015 (UTC) The newer all episode compatibility template has been made. Please note it incompatibility with the old "Episodic Display" template. So do not change the template name or you will get error. This can take a long time to get done as it uses now professional codes and ability to appear only when an area has a content like "Aired", if it left empty the thing will not appear on the template itself. When editing it may be smart to enable two web tabs, especially if you edit in Visual mode. Also, the template SectionsTabNav is now already build in so when replacing the old template don't forget to delete the . Here's the version: |-| Internet Season= |-| TV Season= |-| Irregular= To apply the template, see this code as example: Default= |-| Internet Season= |-| TV Season= |-| Irregular= |-| Ready To Use (Have to use edit to get it)= Remember to see preview before publish it! Update 24/02/2015 Due to differences after the episode Wrath of Con where it has a aired date while all episode prior to this does not. The apply date will be delayed. Yong Feng (Reply←→ ) 22:22, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Outdated area As I see the Counter-Strike Wiki have a new and better appearance of the template. So than I decides to doing same thing. With the help of Mroosa, he helped me how to use the template wikia.css. Now I got finally made with it. So I decided to modify the template with CSS codes. Since the old template seems outdated or obsolete. But I cannot do it without taking a question first. So this is the compensations: |-| New version= New version: |-| Old version= Old Version: Now, I needs to know what's your guys opinion, this template is applied on Spin Fun Knowin' Ya and Happy Tree Friends: The Movie. If a change needs to be done please contact me. And I will contact Mroosa when he is available. Please vote here. Positive! Yes! But needs some little change. (Please comment it in the comment area!) Negative! The template looks so ugly. I like the old one. The decision will end at 23/02/2015 (EU date format)/02/23/2015 (U.S. date format). Category:Blog posts